1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim panel for motor vehicles, of the type comprising at least one zone forming a pictogram, said pictogram being illuminated by means of a light source placed under the trim panel, the trim panel comprising a translucent skin forming the external surface of the trim panel and a support layer placed against the skin between the light source and at least the zone forming the pictogram.
The invention also relates to a motor vehicle including such a trim panel.
The term “pictogram” should be understood to mean any figurative or symbolic drawing used for communication purposes, including alphanumeric signs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the known panels of the type described hereinabove, the light source is placed under the support layer. The light therefore passes through the support layer then the translucent skin where it is diffused according to the form of the pictogram delimited by a mask. The document FR-2 824 510 describes, for example, a trim panel of this type.
However, the passage of the light into the support layer also results in a diffusion of the light inside the latter because of the crystallinity or the reinforcement of the polymer material forming the support layer. This results in a diffusion of the light outside the zone forming the pictogram. The image of the pictogram therefore becomes imprecise and the esthetic effect obtained is unsatisfactory.
One aim of the invention is to overcome this drawback by proposing a trim panel of the abovementioned type in which the lighting of the pictogram is produced accurately and the image obtained is sharp and stands out clearly from the surrounding zone.